


100 things I hate about you

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Idk I got bored, It was going to be canon but I changed it, Let's see how this goes, M/M, more to be added - Freeform, only the first to may have hints of being canon in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 things Armin hates about Eren and examples to show just why he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The way you act

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The way you act
> 
> Armin hates the way Eren acts whether in public, or privacy
> 
> Written at midnighr so its not the best.

If there was one thing that often annoyed the blond was the way he acted. Sometimes he'd be yelling so loud he could hear him from the other room. Other times he would get in the way of his work. Sometimes he would just interrupt him. Although he bared it because he loved him. There was no doubt Armin hated it though. He swore with him around he got no peace. Eren loved to be near him though. He loved to hug him from behind. He wanted attention and he would often get it. That only fed into his hunger but that was also the only way Armin would be able to get through the day. Just like now.

The soldier was working on some drafts for upcoming missions. His mind was focused on the images on the paper in front of him as he sat in his boy friend's lap. His arms encircled the blond's tiny waist as his chin rested on his bony shoulder. He absolutely loved sitting like this. Although the small puffs of air that he would feel against his neck would cause the tips of his ears to redden. Armin sighed and looked up at him.

"You're distracting me," He gave a small pout, crossing his arms. Eren only pouted back in response. He often did this and would win, but Armin knew his way around things. Especially when it came the the brunet under him. 

"I don't mean to," he purred which resulted in Armin gently flicking his cheek and a playful glare from Eren, "I promise we can do whatever you want once I'm done, alright?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, which was rewarded with a nod in response. Finally, he could get some work done.

-

They sat at the wooden table, gently gnawing on the hardened bread. However, Armin wasn't much of an eater. He would take a few bites and then give it to Sasha, who would happily take it. Or sometimes he was too preoccupied with reading. It wasn't anything new though. Even when he was little, he would pass dinner and lunch to read a book or write a story of his own. Of course the time flew, so he didn't even realize it. However, this time he was paying attention to something else.

"Shut up!" Eren yelled as he gripped onto the front of Jean's shirt. He didn't even know how this happened. One minute everything was peaceful then the next, Jean and Eren were at each other's throats. Armin could only hope they would stop before anything serious happened. However, that wasn't happening any time soon. Mikasa gave Armin a worried look, as if pleading for him to break it up. Normally Armin would be the last since he was known as a fragile person, but Eren would barely listen to anyone else but him and of course his superiors. 

Gently, he tugged at Eren's sleeve. His eyes full of begging as the taller one turned around. It was obvious what he wanted. The blond only wanted to stop. He has said countless times before that they needed to get along, but that wasn't going to happen. That just made Armin sad, which he hid very well. With that, Eren growled and took Armin's hand, leading him out of the room. Everyone watched as Armin blushed from all the attention. Eren sure got it if that's what he wanted.

-

How did he get in this mess? Even he didn't know. It wasn't allowed, yet here they were. Jean, Eren, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and even Mikasa were all at least a little tipsy. Armin, being the goody two-shoes he is, was far away from them, watching. The smell of alcohol still filled the air which made him almost want to gag. He wasn't sure how Mikasa got in this, but the soldier definitely wasn't getting any help from her. Suddenly, someone leaned over him. It was Eren. Armin looked up, blue eyes full of confusion.

"Ere-"

"Armin! Why don't you join us?" Eren interrupted, grinning with rosy cheeks.

"Someone has to be here to make sure you guys are safe," Armin gave a soft smile which only made Eren frown. 

"Oh, come on. Please?" The please was drawn out but still, Armin refused. He could smell the alcohol off of him and had to hold his breath. He hated the stench and Eren knew it. Just at the moment, he was too drunk to remember that tiny detail. A sigh escaped him as Eren leaned closer.

"Please baby?" Oh he definitely was drunk. The brunet never used the term baby on him unless he wasn't feeling good or, in this case, drunk. When Eren was actually sober, he was well aware of Armin's likes and dislikes. He stayed as far away from his dislikes as possible. It was partially because he has seen Armin get sad or even furious with people when that happens, and let him tell you, it's not a pretty sight. It's definitely not worth it either. Eren was soon pulled away which made Armin frown. Dealing with Eren's hangover was going to kill him.

-

Not this again. Sigh. Armin lay in Eren's arms, listening to him ramble on. It was how he relieved stress so he was willing to listen, but a lot of times, the other's in the room wouldn't agree. Pillows would be thrown, Eren would be yelled at (which he didn't waste time yelling back), and grumbles could be heard as his chest heaved against Armin's cheek. People often compared the couple to Hot and Cold. Eren had the temper and attitude that filled the space of 'hot' while Armin was cool and quiet, filling in the 'cold' spot perfectly.

However that was some times a problem. Armin was never to much for Eren. However sometimes Eren was too much for Armin. They weren't polar opposites but they definitely had their differences. A small sigh escaped him as he looked up and listened to how he hated the feeling of the whole world on his shoulders. However he couldn't blame him. The idea itself caused Armin to cringe. He would always be there for him, despite other beliefs. He made sure Eren knew that.

"I'll always be here to help," Armin looked up and was met with sweet and intense green eyes.

"Oi, if you are going to kiss, just do it already," that was when Armin hid his reddening face in the crook of Eren's neck and Eren chucked a pillow at Jean. There they go again. Maybe that's why he liked Eren though. It was a quirk of his. Of course, hearing them bicker wasn't something he looked forward to. Armin kept his face hidden, feeling too embarrassed by the comment. The way Eren rubbed his back proved Eren was aware of it and Jean was surely going to pay.


	2. You're so lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You're so lazy
> 
> Armin can't stand it when Eren lounges around and he does all the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two scenarios listed

Oh how he hated it. Eren was a hard worker that was true. That's how he became as strong as he is. There were just moments though that he would do nothing. It was the same excuse every time. _I need a break._ Armin pouted but continued to do his work anyways. He and Eren were given the job to clean up the place. However, Eren on the other hand was relaxing and probably watching him. That distracted him a little but he continued none the less. He made sure to sweep every corner and every spot he could. If they didn't do a good job, he was totally blaming Eren for it. Eren would not hear the last of it.

Next, Armin was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor gently. There were a few stains on the ground which he was desperately scrubbing at. He was tired. God knows what time it as. He would have finished earlier if he had help. Even so, he would want Mikasa over Eren. With a sigh, he picked up the rag and bucket he was using to clean and then stood. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked over at Eren. He was passed out. A soft sigh escaped him as he glanced at the spray bottle and back at him before giving a small grin. That would be for later. Right now, he needed to finish cleaning so he could sleep.

It didn't take too long. Maybe an hour or two. Almost three even. Slowly and quietly, he made his way up to Eren, unable to hold back the grin from what he was about to do. So he brought the spray bottle of water up next to Eren's snoring and sleepy face and began to spray him three or four times before giggling a little to himself. It didn't take long for him to wake up from the cold water droplets that rolled down his face. His eyes directly darted to the blond and he glared. Armin could only grin in response.

"Good morning sleepy head. Don't worry about cleaning, I did it for you," he frowned and crossed his arms. Eren knew how Armin would get at times like this. Most of the time he would be ignored and when he did talk to him, he would be stubborn. Although Eren found this adorable and was one of his favorite things about Armin, it only earned him another spray to the face. It was way too cold. He would shiver to death if this continued.

Armin almost squeaked as he was yanked onto the couch and over Eren. Oh this wouldn't last long. This would probably one of those few times where he would forgive him instantly. It was mainly because he knew what was coming. Of course, Armin was right. He felt a pair of lips press against his own with a small smirk pulled on them. Curse Eren. 

-

Where was he? Everyone was up and about. Oh was he lucky it was one of the days where they got a break. It was because well, if we didn't he was positive everyone would go insane. Of course, they still prepared in case of an emergency, so they weren't completely loafing around. It was much needed though. You have no idea how thankful Armin was for days like this. Sadly he was the most prepared though. It was hard for him to relax, sadly. However, there was one that wouldn't be prepared.

Ever since Eren was able to move back to the barracks, he fell asleep instantly, but would also never get up. Armin quietly opened the door and peaked in. Sure enough, there lay a shirtless Eren, snoring. It was a sight he loved but he should have been up by now. With a sigh, he sat down in front of Eren's sleepy face and shook his shoulder.

"Eren...Eren..," Armin called out as he shook him until he heard an all too familiar groan escape the brunet's lips. He opened one eye barely and looked up at Armin. The blond knew Eren acted different when he wakes up. In all fairness they all do, so he simply gave him a soft smile. 

"You slept in a long time, Eren," He gave a soft chuckle as Eren stretched his body out. He took a good look at the blond, raising an eyebrow. Eren was aware of their free day, but why was Armin wearing all that?

"You know it's a free day, right?" He asked, referring to the clothes yet Armin thought he was asking more of why he woke him up.

"Yes, but you still can't sleep all day," the blond soldier simply tugged on his hand since he had no shirt to tug on which also caused his cheeks to turn a slightly rosy color. No matter how many times he sees it, it still causes his face to heat up. What he didn't expect was instead of him getting up, Armin was tugged himself and landed on top of Eren with a thump. The blond simply looked up confused and sighed at the big grin the other held. Perhaps staying in a few minutes wouldn't hurt.


	3. Think before you speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has hurt Armin without even realizing it, but always tries to comfort him in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> I have a surprise with this so I've decided to change it to a modern setting
> 
> You'll just have to wait for the surprise

It was just simple phrases sometimes, or perhaps the tone of his voice. His body spoke in ways words never could which sometimes scared him. Plenty of times has Armin feared the words that spilled from the brunets mouth, but he knew Eren never means to hurt him. God Armin was like a treasure to him; a fragile vase he would make sure to hold so close he'd get hurt first if it were to break. So of course, Armin immediately forgave him.

Even now, he has already forgiven him. The blond was sitting along the edge of his bed while Eren sat in front of him. He was running his mouth, a frown on his face as he hugged Armin closer.

"I'm sorry Armin. I didn't mean it," He said even though Armin had already told him god knows how many times it was alright. It was too far now. Eren wasn't going to stop until he felt it was OK. Armin had learned over the course of their friendship to just let him continue, and listen to him, because he knew all too well how it felt to be ignored. No one deserved that. A soft sigh escaped him as he placed a hand against Eren's cheeks and lifted them until Eren faced him. 

"I said it was fine, Eren," he gave a small smile, hoping to convey the message it really was OK and he forgave him. After a brief pause Eren nodded and pulled Armin close, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Eren loved the way Armin smelled and wouldn't mind sitting there all day like this. 

Armin sighed and hugged him back, gently rubbing circles on his back. At that moment, Eren knew he was fine.

"I promise to never say anything like that again," he sighed, knowing it would be more likely to happen again whether he wanted to admit it or not. Armin just smiled and hugged him tighter. Maybe he looked forward to Eren holding him like this again.

\--

"Sometimes I hate it. I feel like I let people down ad even worse I normally don't care." He said out of humor.

"Ah, but Armin is smart. Why not learn from him?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Armin? I don't think he could handle someone as 'dumb' as me. He's a nerd." The group laughed but that hit Armin. Sure it was a term that Eren often used as endearment. Honestly, Eren loved to call him his little nerd, which he loved but something about the way he used it made him cringe slightly. Everyone laughed and Armin managed to fake a small one before slowly drooping out of the conversation. 

MIkasa was the first to notice and gave Armin a strange look as if asking, "Are you OK?" Armin only smiled in reassurance but she could read him like one of his favorite books. He would never deny he was a very open person and wasn't too surprised that he was easy to read. Maybe it was a good thing though. That's sometimes the only reason Eren held him close and ran his fingers through his hair, telling him how everything would be alright.

It wasn't until after their little gathering was over and Armin walked with Jean to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a soda that Mikasa confronted Eren about it.

"Eren," Mikasa started and Eren gave her a puzzled look," did you even realize what you said?"

Now Eren was super confused. Mikasa had to spell it out for him before a look of horror spread on his face and then guilt. Immediately, he ran to the kitchen, obviously looking for Armin who was sipping on his water. BY the look on Eren's face, Jean knew it was his moment to go which he was thankful for. Now he just had to apologize.

Armin was sitting on a stool as he set his cup down on the counter in front of him and gave Eren a questioning look. 

"Are you alright?" He asked as Eren came over and placed his hands on his hips.

"You should have hit me or something when I said it," once it finally clicked in his mind, he frowned slightly. 

"It's fine, Eren. You didn't mean it," his grip on his hips tighten once Eren's frown didn't fade. 

"I know but, I'm sorry." He pressed his lips against Armin's and again, apologized. Then he sealed it with another quick kiss. Eren would often do this; Kiss then apologize. Kiss then apologize over and over again until he felt right about it. A soft giggle splayed onto the blond's lips after a while and he placed a hand on his chest, telling him he could quit. 

"I forgive you."

That's when Eren hugged him tightly and Armin swore he would never let go. A lot of times Eren doesn't think before he speaks. Sometimes it's good like when he blurts out random compliments, but other times it's awful and hurts Armin in ways he immediately regrets. But sometimes, Armin loved Eren's mouth too much to care.


End file.
